Samuel Jones
Samuel Jones (12 November 1924 – 15 December 1981) was a jazz double bassist, cellist and composer. file:videography.png file:biography.png Sam Jones was born in Jacksonville, FL and moved to New York city in 1955. There, Jones played with Bobby Timmons, Tiny Bradshaw, Les Jazz Modes, Kenny Dorham, Illinois Jacquet, Freddie Hubbard, Dizzy Gillespie (1958–59) and Thelonious Monk. He is likely best known for his work with Cannonball Adderley (1959–65). He also spent several years working with Oscar Peterson) (1966-1970) and Cedar Walton and recorded with Bill Evans in the 1950s. His career primarily revolved around the New York City jazz scene. Jones wrote the jazz standards "Del Sasser" and "Unit 7" while working with Adderley. Other compositions include "Blue Funk", "O.P.", and "Cannon's Theme". Discography As leader * 1960: The Soul Society (Riverside) * 1961: The Chant (Riverside) * 1962: Down Home (Riverside) * 1974: Seven Minds (East Wind) * 1976: Cello Again (Xanadu) * 1977: Changes and Things (Xanadu) * 1977: Something In Common (Muse) * 1978: Visitation (SteepleChase) * 1978: The Bassists (Discovery) - with Keith Copeland, Kenny Barron * 1978: Something New - 12 Piece Band (Interplay) * 1988: Right Down Front: The Riverside Collection (Original Jazz Classics) As sideman With Cannonball Adderley * Somethin' Else (1958; Blue Note) * Portrait of Cannonball by Cannonball Adderley (1959; Riverside) * The Cannonball Adderley Quintet in San Francisco (1959; Riverside) * Them Dirty Blues by Cannonball Adderley (1960; Riverside) * The Cannonball Adderley Quintet at the Lighthouse (1960; Riverside) * African Waltz (1961; Riverside) * The Cannonball Adderley Quintet Plus (1961; Riverside) * Nancy Wilson and Cannonball Adderley (1961; Riverside) * The Cannonball Adderley Sextet in New York (1962; Riverside) * Cannonball in Europe! (1962; Riverside) * Jazz Workshop Revisited (1962; Riverside) * Autumn Leaves (1963; Riverside Japan) * Nippon Soul (1963; Riverside) * Cannonball Adderley Live! (1964) * Live Session! (1964) * Cannonball Adderley's Fiddler on the Roof (1964) * Phenix (1975, Fantasy) With Nat Adderley *''To the Ivy League from Nat'' (1956; EmArcy) *''Work Song'' (1960; Riverside) *''In the Bag'' (1962; Jazzland) With Gene Ammons *''Jug & Dodo'' (Prestige, 1962 1972) - with Dodo Marmarosa *''God Bless Jug and Sonny'' (Prestige, 1973 2001) - with Sonny Stitt *''Left Bank Encores'' (Prestige, 1973 2001) - with Sonny Stitt *''Together Again for the Last Time'' (Prestige, 1973 1976) - with Sonny Stitt *''Goodbye'' (Prestige, 1974) With Chet Baker *''It Could Happen to You'' (1958) With Tina Brooks *''True Blue'' (1960; Blue Note) With Kenny Burrell *''Blue Lights Volume 1'' (1958; Blue Note) *''Blue Lights Volume 2'' (1958; Blue Note) With Donald Byrd *''Byrd in Hand'' (1959; Blue Note) With James Clay *''The Sound of the Wide Open Spaces!!!!'' (Riverside, 1960) - with David "Fathead" Newman *''A Double Dose of Soul'' (Riverside, 1960) With Arnett Cobb *''More Party Time'' (Prestige, 1960) *''Movin' Right Along'' (Prestige, 1960) With Al Cohn *''Al Cohn's America'' (Xanadu, 1976) *''True Blue'' (Xanadu, 1976) - with Dexter Gordon *''Silver Blue'' (Xanadu, 1976) - with Dexter Gordon With Walter Davis Jr. *''Davis Cup'' (1959; Blue Note) With Lou Donaldson * The Time is Right (1959; Blue Note) * Sunny Side Up (1960; Blue Note) * Blowing in the Wind (1966; Cadet) * Lou Donaldson At His Best (1966; Cadet) With Kenny Dorham *'''Round About Midnight at the Cafe Bohemia'' (1956; Blue Note) With Kenny Drew *''Undercurrent'' (1960; Blue Note) With Ted Dunbar *''Opening Remarks'' (Xanadu, 1978) With Bill Evans *''Everybody Digs Bill Evans'' (1958; Riverside) With Red Garland *''The Red Garland Trio + Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis'' (Moodsville, 1959) - with Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis *''Halleloo-Y'-All'' (Prestige, 1960) *''Red's Good Groove'' (Jazzland, 1962) With Terry Gibbs *''Take It from Me'' (Impulse!, 1964) *''Bopstacle Course'' (Xanadu, 1974) With Dizzy Gillespie *''The Ebullient Mr. Gillespie'' (Verve, 1959) *''Have Trumpet, Will Excite!'' (Verve, 1959) With Paul Gonsalves *''Gettin' Together'' (1960; Jazzland) With Dexter Gordon *''The Jumpin' Blues'' (Prestige, 1970) With Grant Green *''Gooden's Corner'' (1961; Blue Note) With Barry Harris *''Barry Harris at the Jazz Workshop'' (Riverside, 1960) With John Lee Hooker *''That's My Story'' (1960; Riverside) With Freddie Hubbard *''Open Sesame'' (1960; Blue Note) With Fred Jackson *''Hootin' 'n Tootin''' (1962; Blue Note) With Willis Jackson *''More Gravy'' (Prestige, 1963) With Philly Joe Jones *''Drums Around the World'' (Riverside, 1959) With Clifford Jordan *''The Highest Mountain'' (Inner City, 1975) With Wynton Kelly *''Wynton Kelly!'' (Vee Jay, 1961) With Harold Land *''West Coast Blues!'' (Jazzland, 1960) With Yusef Lateef *''The Gentle Giant'' (Atlantic, 1971) *''Part of the Search'' (Atlantic, 1973) With Abbey Lincoln *''It's Magic'' (Riverside, 1958) *''Abbey Is Blue'' (Riverside, 1959) With Johnny Lytle *''Nice and Easy'' (Jazzland, 1962) With Jack McDuff *''The Heatin' System'' (Cadet, 1971) With Billy Mitchell *''The Colossus Of Detroit'' (Xanadu, 1978) With Blue Mitchell *''Blue's Moods'' (1960; Riverside) *''A Sure Thing'' (1962; Riverside) With Thelonious Monk *''At Town Hall'' (1959; Riverside) *''5 by Monk by 5'' (1959; Riverside) With Wes Montgomery *''Movin' Along'' (1960) *''Bags Meets Wes!'' (1962; Riverside) - with Milt Jackson With Horace Parlan *''Movin' & Groovin''' (1960; Blue Note) With Oscar Peterson * Blues Etude (1966; Limelight) * Soul Espanol (1966; Limelight) * The Way I Really Play (1968; MPS) * Mellow Mood (1968; MPS) * Travelin' On (1968; MPS) * Hello Herbie (1969; MPS) * Tristeza on Piano (1970; MPS) With Bud Powell *''Time Waits'' (1958; Blue Note) With Julian Priester *''Keep Swingin''' (Riverside, 1960) *''Spiritsville'' (Jazzland, 1960) With Jimmy Raney *''The Influence'' (Xanadu, 1975) With Sonny Red *''Out of the Blue'' (1960; Blue Note) With Sonny Stitt *''Tune-Up!'' (Cobblestone, 1972) *''Constellation'' (Cobblestone, 1972) *''12!'' (Muse, 1972) With Clark Terry *''In Orbit'' (1958; Riverside) *''Top and Bottom Brass'' (Riverside, 1959) With Teri Thornton *''Devil May Care'' (Riverside, 1961) With Bobby Timmons * This Here is Bobby Timmons (1960; Riverside) * Soul Time (1960; Riverside) * Easy Does It (1961; Riverside) *''Sweet and Soulful Sounds'' (1962; Riverside) * Born to Be Blue! (1963; Riverside) *''From the Bottom'' (1964; Riverside) *''Workin' Out!'' (1964; Riverside) With Cedar Walton *''Firm Roots'' (Muse, 1976) With Ben Webster *''Soulmates'' (Riverside, 1963) - with Joe Zawinul References Category:Bassists